


Maintain

by Xenobia



Series: SOLDIER Trio [1]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: BDSM, Graphic Sex, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-25
Updated: 2012-06-25
Packaged: 2017-11-08 13:42:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenobia/pseuds/Xenobia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sephiroth is frustrated by the tests that Hojo's been putting him through and he's got an unusual way of releasing the stress of being held back on the battlefield.  Zack and Cloud offer him the relief he needs. Part of the semi-AU "Soldier trio" series of short fictions I wrote.  (PWP, Ukeroth warning...of a sort.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maintain

“Maintain”

 

 **Disclaimer:** All Final Fantasy characters are the property of Square-Enix.  I don’t make any money from this and it is strictly for entertainment. 

 

* * *

Sephiroth easily blocked the attacks of the two 3rd class Soldiers with his blade and shoved, sending them sprawling to the floor.  His third opponent tried to get him from behind and he whirled around and slashed, nearly taking the other man’s head off as he disarmed him.

 

“Maintain,” warned Hojo’s hated voice over the intercom. 

 

Having no other choice, the General reigned in his aggression and blocked the forth Soldier’s attack with less force.  He was naked from the waist up, with his chest, torso and back dotted with stick-on monitors so that Hojo and his team could collect data as he fought.  This experiment was to see how it affected him to hold back, and this was the fifth time in a week he’d been called to do it.  At first he participated stoically, cooperating so that he could be done with it.  Now he was losing patience.  Sephiroth was told that the ShinRa had plans involving infiltration and the element of surprise.  His status as the strongest member of SOLDIER meant that he was the lucky one to be tested first, to see how convincingly he could fight like a “normal” human with nothing more than good fighting skills.

 

Sephiroth could have told them that most “normal” humans couldn’t fight off four skilled attackers at once, but the purpose of the experiment wasn’t realism.  If anything, it was discipline.  To Sephiroth, it felt like being muzzled.  While he didn’t mind restraints in the bedroom, the field of battle or on an examination table was another matter entirely.

 

_~This is all pointless, forcing me to fight these weaklings on a leash.  We don’t need to rely on deception and ambush in combat to win, we never have.~_

 

As Sephiroth allowed himself to get backed against the wall by his three opponents, his eyes flashed and frustration grew.  He snarled and swept his masamune in a vertical arc to block one of them and the metal screeched and threw sparks as the swords met.  He pressed his attack and again knocked the man off his feet, while at the same time kicking out to his left at one of the other two 3rds.  He went down as well but Sephiroth was forced to lunge away from the third one’s chopping sword.  When he recovered from his recent strike, he swung the masamune around with far more aggression than he was supposed to use.  The third Soldier ended up in two pieces on the floor. 

 

“MAINTAIN!” Hojo yelled.

 

Sephiroth rolled his eyes as the fake Soldier dissolved in a smattering of digital light and a new one took his place.  He was again fighting four of them and though they were nothing more than mirages, every blow and parry felt real enough. There was a reason the science team chose to use computer generated fighters instead of real men; they knew that the exercise would frustrate and anger Sephiroth until something like this happened.

 

“Heart rate is rising,” one of the researchers announced.  “His adrenaline is spiked too, and uh…professor…the brainwave patterns and heat scans suggest he might even be a little…err…sexually frustrated.”

 

Hojo raised an eyebrow and took his eyes off the spectacle of Sephiroth’s battle in the room below the observation balcony.  He went over to the monitors and looked for himself. 

 

“My, isn’t that interesting,” he murmured.  It made a certain amount of sense, really.  For fighting men, a good battle could be as satisfying as a good sexual encounter.  Being restrained as he was, it wasn’t all that odd that Sephiroth’s frustration bled into other areas.  Interesting, but logical all the same.  He walked back over to the window and watched the man he considered to be his greatest achievement whirl, slash and block.  The General’s emerald eyes were intense with suppressed violence and a snarl twisted his lips.  Hojo smiled.  “Uncomfortable, is it Sephiroth?  Yes, you never did like to be restrained.”

 

One of the other scientists looked up with a suspicious, disgusted expression on her face, but she wisely turned her attention back to the monitor when Hojo’s eyes flicked to her.  The professor smirked.  Let them think whatever perverted thoughts they might.  He’d never allowed himself to indulge in what they were thinking and he never would.  As magnificent as Sephiroth was, he was Hojo’s biological son.  The only purpose such an encounter would serve would be to humiliate the proud young man further and exercises like this already did that sufficiently.  There was that and the fact that Hojo had no doubt that his control over Sephiroth wasn’t strong enough to prevent him from killing him if he ever tried anything like that. 

 

“Maintain,” Hojo again reminded the young man below again when he came close to cutting one of his opponents’ legs off.  He smirked again when the General growled.  This experiment was turning out to be a failure, but he wasn’t very disappointed about it.  President ShinRa was the one that wanted it conducted and Hojo indulged him only because of the high salary he was paid.  Well, that and his own curiosity concerning how Sephiroth would react to being reigned in.  If nothing else, the president’s stupid idea at least gave him new data that he probably never would have thought to collect.

 

* * *

“Maintain THIS, asshole.”  Sephiroth kicked his locker hard enough to make the door buckle and render it useless.  Thankfully he’d already showered and changed into his regular uniform, otherwise he’d have had to rip the door completely off to get to it.  The other Soldiers in the locker room hastily left the area before the General decided to take his frustration out on them too.  It wasn’t normal to see Sephiroth in such a temperamental state; he was known for his cold, calm demeanor.  It was no secret that the professor had been monopolizing his time lately and that usually meant some sort of rigorous testing.

 

Zack had just come into the locker room to change out of his uniform when he heard the commotion and saw the other Soldiers rushing out like their lives depended on it.  He rounded the corner and saw Sephiroth standing at his locker—which was demolished.  Zack raised his dark eyebrows and smirked.

 

“Hey, I’m glad you took that locker out.  I was just thinking to myself this morning that it was looking kind of shifty.”

 

Sephiroth looked up at the sound of his voice, his frown not lessening in the least.  That wasn’t a good sign.  Usually Zack was able to make him smile at least a little with his jokes but today the General was completely lacking all humor. 

 

“More tests?” The black-haired fighter guessed.

 

“Of course,” answered Sephiroth with a sneer.  “Do you have any idea how humiliating and frustrating it is to be forced to fight at a fourth of your strength, over and over again?”

 

Zack winced.  He’d experienced something of a similar nature only once before, when he’d been the recipient of a “Mini” spell and found himself two feet tall.  “Is there anything I can do?”

 

Sephiroth stared at him and for the first time, his lips curved into a slight grin.

 

_~Uh-oh.~_

“Come to my quarters when you’ve finished cleaning up.  Find Strife and bring him, too.  You know what I need, Zackary.”  Sephiroth’s voice was a low, sensual purr.

 

Zack understood what his lover was hinting at and he felt a little relief.  He’d been worried that all of the forced restraint would make Sephiroth want to take his aggression out on him, but the General didn’t handle aggression the same way as other men.  Knowing what was in store, Zack felt a rush of excitement and he shifted a little to hide his body’s reaction.  Sephiroth smirked knowingly at him before turning away.  He couldn’t fool him, it seemed.

 

* * *

“Don’t look so nervous, Cloud.  It’s not like you’ve never slept with us before.”  Zack smiled at his smaller, younger lover and reached out to ruffle his blond hair before reaching into his pocket for his keycard to Sephiroth’s quarters. 

 

“Yeah, but you’ve never brought a bag full of handcuffs and toys with us before,” argued Cloud with a wary look at the duffle bag at Zack’s feet.  

 

Zack’s blue-violet eyes were softly amused as he followed Cloud’s gaze and looked back at him.  “Relax, none of that stuff is for you.”  Zack and Sephiroth had been together for months before Cloud arrived.  He’d only been a part of their affair for a couple of weeks now, so this would be his first time to experience Sephiroth’s bondage fetish.

 

“Then it’s for you?” Asked the recruit.  “I never pictured you as the kind of guy that would want to be restrained.”

 

Zack chuckled lightly.  “No, it’s not for me, either.  It’s all for Seph.  We’re gonna have LOTS of fun tonight.”

 

Cloud’s pretty sapphire eyes went round.  “SEPHIROTH??  You’re kidding, right?”

 

“Nope.  He likes to get owned every now and then and being fucked isn’t always enough for him.  Don’t worry; I’ll be doing most of it.  You get to pet him and enjoy the show, until he’s had enough and he’s ready for you.”

 

Cloud blushed—not entirely from embarrassment.  Sometimes Zack took Sephiroth, but even when he was bottoming, the General always called the shots.  The thought of the beautiful, silver-haired man restrained and at their mercy made Cloud harden with excitement even as it confused him.  Of the three of them, the blond was the only one that was a full-time uke.  Sephiroth and Zack usually took turns having him and he preferred it that way, having a submissive nature in regards to sexuality. 

 

“You’ll be alright,” Zack assured him with a grin.  He slid his keycard into the door and the lock clicked open.  Picking up his duffle bag, he pushed the door open and walked in, with Cloud following.  “We’re here, Seph,” Zack called out as Cloud shut and locked the door behind them.  “Sorry it took us so long…I had to look all over the place for cutie-pie, here.”

 

Cloud punched the taller man in the arm and made him yelp.  “I’ve told you before not to treat me like a girl!”

 

“I’m not, I just think you’re cute, is all!” Zack said defensively.

 

Sephiroth emerged from the kitchen, looking them both up and down with unreadable serpentine eyes.  “I see you brought the bag,” he remarked, smiling crookedly, “good.  Come to the bedroom.”

 

Cloud swallowed and felt his legs lock up as Zack removed his shoes and followed their silver-haired lover down the hall and to his bedroom.  Sephiroth paused and glanced back over his shoulder, noticing that the blonde’s sneakers hadn’t budged from the spot.  He arched a pale brow.  “Coming, Cloud?”

 

 “Y-yes,” answered the young man as he bent to untie his shoelaces.  “Sorry, I guess I’m just a little nervous.”

 

The General gave him a sensual smile that made his heart leap.  “There’s nothing to be nervous about.  We aren’t going to hurt you.”

 

Cloud nodded and started forward.  Of course he knew that his lovers would never hurt him.  He trusted them both and they’d introduced him to the pleasures of sex skillfully and gently.  His nervousness wasn’t caused by a fear of harm, but by his inexperience and awkwardness.  He didn’t want to disappoint either of them with his lack of familiarity with bondage games.

 

As soon as they entered the spacious bedroom, Cloud got his first sample of how easily Zack and Sephiroth fell into their roles.

 

“On your knees,” Zack said in such a commanding voice that Cloud impulsively started to obey him, even though the order was directed at Sephiroth.  To his amazement, Sephiroth immediately and gracefully complied, his thick silver lashes lowering submissively.  Zack dropped the duffle bag and circled around Sephiroth’s kneeling form, examining him with hot eyes.  “Put your arms out to the side,” he ordered.  The General complied and Zack bent down and began to unfasten his epaulets.  “Cloud, why don’t you undo his jacket so we can get this sweet piece of ass undressed?”

 

Cloud ogled both his lovers and Zack winked reassuringly at him.  “Okay,” the blonde said softly, kneeling before Sephiroth to comply.  The slit-pupiled eyes lifted a little to regard him silently and Cloud jumped a little when Zack’s hand suddenly smacked the back of Sephiroth’s silver head.

 

“Eyes down, pet.”

 

Sephiroth immediately lowered his gaze again and Cloud looked up at Zack with astonishment, surprised that anyone could have the balls to treat the General this way and even more surprised that he didn’t retaliate and turn Zack into a bloody mess on the floor. 

 

“You’re taking your time with that jacket, Blondie.”  Zack was smirking at him, looking like he could burst into laughter at any minute.

 

Reassured that Zack was still his good-humored self behind the role of the captor, Cloud relaxed a little and turned his attention to the silver clasps holding Sephiroth’s long, black coat shut.  “Should I take the harness off too?”  He said with a little smile at Zack.  The leather straps crossing Sephiroth’s toned, smooth chest had an erotic appeal and they looked great on him. 

 

“Hmmm, why don’t you decide, Cloud?  Do you want our pet naked or harnessed?”  Zack dropped the epaulets to the floor and stroked Sephiroth’s soft, shiny hair.

 

 Cloud looked at Sephiroth thoughtfully.  The General’s eyes were still submissively lowered but the left corner of his mouth was curving into a subtle grin.  Cloud leaned forward impulsively and ran the tip of his tongue over those tempting lips.  He gasped softly as Sephiroth parted his lips and sucked on his tongue briefly.  “I think the harness can stay for now,” Cloud said huskily as he pulled his mouth away.  He finished undoing the clasps and helped Zack pull the jacket off, leaving Sephiroth naked from the waist up except for the harness.

 

“Now for the collar,” Zack said.  “Cloud, why don’t you do the honors this time?”

 

Cloud swallowed and opened the duffle bag, blushing as he searched through the assortment of various restraints, toys, gags, clamps, lube and condoms.  He found the studded leather collar at the bottom, complete with a leash.  Zack swept Sephiroth’s hair up and held it out of the way as Cloud put the collar around his neck and tightened it until it was snug without restricting his breathing or chafing his throat.  When he was finished he scooted back to look at it and Cloud was surprised.  He’d thought it would look wrong on him but the collar suited Sephiroth uncommonly well.  Suddenly the thought of the silver-haired man in a submissive role didn’t seem so strange after all.

 

“Just right,” Zack approved as he reached down and slipped his fingers beneath the collar.  He released Sephiroth’s hair and handed the leash to Cloud.  “You wanna take our pretty silver stallion to the bed?  I’m still trying to decide whether to use cuffs or leather restraints, this time.”

 

“Leather,” Cloud said impulsively, making Zack grin.

 

“I knew you had some kink in there somewhere,” the black-haired Soldier said as he reached out to cup Cloud’s chin.  He leaned over and kissed him briefly before turning his attention back to the duffle bag.

 

Cloud arose from his kneeling position and gently tugged the leash, feeling an interesting mixture of arousal and shyness.  Sephiroth smoothly stood up, towering over the blonde.  Cloud reached out and touched his chest, letting his fingertips glide over the hard muscles admiringly before turning to lead the man to the bed.

 

“Lie down,” Cloud ordered as firmly as he could bring himself to.  He bit his lip, thinking that the lack of command in his voice was pathetic. 

 

_~Man, I make one sucky dom.  I’m surprised Seph isn’t laughing in my face.~_

By the tiny smirk on the tall swordsman’s lips, he found Cloud’s lack of authority amusing.  He didn’t defy him, however—whether to spare his feelings or avoid being punished by Zack, Cloud couldn’t tell.  He got onto the bed and stretched out on his back in the middle, leaving his hands lowered and resting at his sides.  Cloud bent over him and kissed him softly.  Sephiroth made it known that while he was submitting to Zackary, he still considered Cloud to be his uke.  His tongue slipped into the blonde’s mouth and explored with aggressive hunger.  Cloud murmured in arousal and combed his fingers through the other man’s silken hair.

 

Zack approached a moment later, holding an assortment of studded black restraints in one hand and carrying the duffle bag with the other.  He dropped the bag at the foot of the bed and climbed on, looking Sephiroth and Cloud up and down with appreciative, Mako bright eyes.  The two men ended their kiss and Zack took the opportunity to cup the back of Cloud’s head and plunder his mouth himself.  The blonde parted his lips to give him entry and he gasped as Zack dropped his hand between his legs and squeezed the hardened bulge in his jeans.

 

“Mmm, nice and horny,” Zack whispered smugly as he rubbed the blonde’s crotch for a bit.  Cloud moaned against his lips, rocking into his touch with eager pleasure.  Zack petted him for a while then released him and gave Sephiroth his attention.

 

“Get up on your knees and put your hands on the headboard,” he ordered firmly.

 

Sephiroth complied slowly and Cloud winced when Zack’s palm cracked against the General’s leather-clad ass and made him gasp softly. 

 

“Hurry it up!” the black-haired man snapped. 

 

Sephiroth got into the position more quickly, but Cloud thought he saw a little smirk on the silver-haired man’s face.  He wondered if he’d deliberately moved slowly to provoke the spanking.     

 

“Yeah, that’s good,” Zack approved, rubbing the General’s firm ass possessively.  “I like you like that.  Let’s get these pesky pants and boots off of you now.” 

 

Sephiroth kept his head lowered and he cooperated silently with Zack as the black-haired Soldier unbuckled his belt and popped the button on his pants.  Zack slowly pulled the zipper down, grinning as he felt Sephiroth’s straining erection against his hand.  “Check this out, Blondie.  We’ve got ourselves a real thoroughbred here.”  He tugged the pants down over Sephiroth’s hips and did the same with his briefs, allowing the General’s impressive cock to spring free.

 

Cloud was too horny to be nervous anymore.  He reached out and gripped Sephiroth’s stiff sex, stroking up and down the length appreciatively.  “Gotta take good care of a horse hung that well,” he heard himself say, and his eyes went round with shock at his own bold comment.

 

Evidently Sephiroth was taken off guard by the statement as well because he forgot himself and turned his head to look at Cloud with surprised, emerald eyes.  Zack slapped his bare ass hard and he grunted at the sting.

 

“Did I say you could look at him?”

 

Sephiroth lowered his eyes again and licked his lips.  “No, Master.”

 

 _~Holy shit…did he just say “Master”?~_   Cloud’s jaw dropped and his groin bucked in his pants.  Hearing Sephiroth’s deep voice murmur that word in such a caressing way was so hot it was wrong.

 

“Good boy,” Zack purred, rubbing the blushing cheek with his palm.  He winced and reached down to adjust himself in the crotch with his free hand, nearly making Cloud snicker.  While he wasn’t as big as Sephiroth, Zack was hung well too and the blonde could see that he had a raging erection in his snug pants.  It had to be a little uncomfortable.

 

“Can I free that for you?” Cloud asked, eyeing the bulge between Zack’s legs meaningfully.

 

“God yes,” Zack sighed with relief.

 

Cloud couldn’t contain a soft chuckle of amusement as he stopped fondling Sephiroth and stretched out to unfasten Zack’s pants.  While he was doing that, Zackary was unbuckling the straps around Sephiroth’s boots.  He groaned a little as his dick was freed and Cloud gently stroked it. 

 

“Don’t get me too excited now,” Zack warned with a crooked grin.  “The only place I want to cum anytime soon is inside Seph’s ass.”  He handed the smaller two restraints to Cloud.  “Here, you get his wrists secured nice and tight while I get his legs.”

 

Cloud took them and examined them.  Both studded restraints were padded on the inside and connected by a sturdy link of chain to another one, enabling them to be used individually as a pair of cuffs or in conjunction to bind the wearer to something else.  For the first time he realized that Sephiroth’s headboard was perfect for this sort of activity because there were several oval holes carved into the top of it.  He wondered how long the General had been into this sort of thing and how often he and Zack did it before Cloud entered the relationship.  Zack finished removing Sephiroth’s pants and boots and he began to restrain his legs.

 

Cloud fastened the first restraint around Sephiroth’s left wrist, pulling it tight before securing the buckle and slipping its sister strap through one of the holes and securing it the same way.  He glanced down Sephiroth’s body curiously as he moved on to the other wrist, watching Zack apply the leg and ankle restraints.  The black-haired fighter had secured the larger straps around each of Sephiroth’s thighs and he was now putting the ankle restraints on their captive.  The chain running between the leg and ankle straps would prevent Sephiroth from straightening his legs, forcing him to stay in a kneeling position.  Cloud swallowed and finished his job.  On inspiration, he tied the end of the leash to the headboard too and he saw Sephiroth grin a little in silent approval.

 

“There we are, nice and tight,” Zack said as he finished.  He got up and rifled through the duffle bag again, this time producing a ball gag and a cock and ball strap combination.  He handed the gag to Cloud and winked at his wide-eyed expression.  “Slip this on him.  Don’t worry, it’s not as uncomfortable as it looks.”

 

Cloud certainly hoped not.  He asked Sephiroth to open his mouth and started to slip the adjustable leather strap over his head.  The General didn’t comply and Cloud looked at Zack a little desperately.

 

“Open your fucking mouth,” Zack growled, smacking Sephiroth on the other butt cheek this time.

 

Sephiroth tensed and obeyed.  Cloud pushed the rubber ball between the man’s teeth and pulled the strap over his head, tightening the buckle until it was firmly secured in place.  He stroked Sephiroth’s hair and kissed his neck when he finished, daring to reach out and stroke his erection again.  The General’s nostrils flared and he moaned softly around the gag.  Gaia, he was stunning!  Cloud massaged the heart-shaped tip of his cock until precum formed on it.  While he did that, Zack secured the ball strap around his scrotum and then secured the cock strap around the base of his member.  He played with his balls for a minute after he finished, squeezing and kneading them.  The combination of Cloud’s ministrations on his cock and Zackary’s massage of his balls made Sephiroth strain against his bonds and pant heavily.

 

Zack stopped playing and rifled through the bag again.  Cloud saw what he produced and he stared.  “Are we really going to use those?”

 

“Of course!”  Zack said as he moved to Sephiroth’s other side and pinched his right nipple.  The silver-haired man’s groan was muffled behind the ball gag as his lover closed the nipple clamp over the nub.  He rubbed it with his fingertips for a moment before moving on to the other nipple to give it the same treatment.  When both clamps were firmly in place, he dove into his bag of goodies again and Cloud leaned to the side to try and see what other crazy thing he’d pull out next.

 

The butt plug didn’t surprise Cloud, nor did the cherry-flavored lubricant and condoms.  What surprised him was when Zack looked at him and said; “Okay cutie pie, drop your pants and bend over for me.”

 

“Me?” Cloud rasped, too confused and surprised to be offended by the use of the pet name.  He heard Sephiroth chuckle around the ball gag.

 

“Yeah, you.  If I’m gonna breed a couple of horses I have to make sure the stud can get his dick in, you know?  Be a good little filly and let me put this in to stretch you.  It stays in until I’m finished with Seph, then I’ll set him loose on you and supervise.”  Zack’s lips twitched as he tried to hold his laughter.  Cloud had the most expressive face he’d ever seen and right now he looked absolutely adorable with bewilderment.

 

Catching on to the game, Cloud blushed and unzipped his pants.  He was used to having his body prepared for sex but he’d thought Sephiroth would be wearing the plug this time, since he was obviously going to be the first one taken.  Once his pants were unzipped, Cloud stood up and pulled them down, then did the same with his underwear and took his shirt off. 

 

Sephiroth was watching him with burning green eyes and this time Zack didn’t punish him for it.  Who could resist staring at the blonde’s hot, lithe body anyway?  Cloud got back into bed and lay on his stomach, resting his chin on his crossed arms as he waited for Zack to lube up the plug and put it in.  He felt his lover’s calloused hands settle on his ass and squeeze it a little before rubbing in a circular motion.

 

“Damn Cloud…you’ve really got the cutest, most tempting butt I’ve ever seen.  Doesn’t he, Seph?”

 

Sephiroth looked at Cloud’s rounded bottom and then at Zack.  While he agreed that the blonde had the world’s most delightfully fuckable ass, Zack was out of character.  He raised a silver brow at the dark-haired man.

 

~Oops…I didn’t mean to step out of character.  Seph’s gonna spank MY ass later if I do that too much.~

 

Zack cleared his throat and reached out with one hand to slap Sephiroth’s left butt cheek, making it blush again.  “Eyes down.  Don’t make me tell you again.”

 

Sephiroth faced forward again and dropped his eyes, smirking around the ball gag with satisfaction.  He heard the sound of the lube squirting out of the tube and listened to Cloud’s soft, sweet gasp.  The sounds that the blonde made when he was being penetrated always drove Sephiroth crazy with lust and this was no exception.  He closed his eyes and groaned as his cock twitched in its restraint, wishing he’d thought to apply the plug himself before they started this.

 

Zack worked the tight ring of Cloud’s sphincter with his fingers first, preparing it for the larger mass of the plug.  He smiled as he brushed the gland inside and the blonde moaned and raised his ass for more.  He rubbed Cloud’s tight little ass with his other hand while he rhythmically pumped two fingers in and out, scissoring them to aid the dilation.  When he was satisfied that passage was relaxed enough, he withdrew his fingers and lubed up the plug.

 

“Easy does it,” Zack murmured as he put the rounded tip of the plug against the entrance and pushed it in.  He watched the black rubber device slowly enter his younger lover’s body and he clenched his jaw with arousal.  He felt the viscous precum slowly dribbling from the tip of his own sex and he wondered if he was going to be able to hold out long enough to mount Sephiroth.  Once he’d eased the plug all the way in, he gave Cloud a much gentler swat on the butt than he’d been giving Sephiroth.  “Okay, you’re set.”

 

Cloud rolled onto his side, gasping a little with the movement.  Zack stood up and took his clothes off, then tossed a condom packet at Cloud and waggled his eyebrows.  “Sheath me, baby.”

 

Cloud grinned softly and scooted over to the other man as he sat down on the side of the bed.  He stared at Zack’s erect, dripping cock for a minute and he couldn’t resist reaching out to give it a couple of pulls.  Zack’s indrawn breath warned him that too much playing wasn’t a good idea, so he pinched the tip of the condom and rolled it onto his erection.  Zack stroked his hair while he did the honors, admiring the flush on the blonde’s fair cheeks. 

 

“Thanks, hot stuff,” Zack said when he was finished.  He cupped Cloud’s chin and kissed him deeply for a couple of moments, then released him and knelt behind Sephiroth.  “Hey Cloud, how about giving our pretty stud a nice cock massage while I ride him?”

 

“Happy to,” Cloud said enthusiastically.  He kissed the curve of Sephiroth’s ear and reached between his legs while Zack applied lube to his fingers again.  Sephiroth’s cock jerked in his hand, trying unsuccessfully to spill his seed.  Cloud murmured to him and nibbled his earlobe as he stroked the pulsing length.  “You’re so beautiful,” he whispered.  Sephiroth groaned softly as Zack’s fingers slipped into his body.  Cloud kissed his tense jaw and squeezed his erection a little harder.  The General tossed his head and bowed his back, his silver mane swaying with the motion.

 

“Be still,” Zack ordered, shoving his fingers in hard and deep.  Sephiroth’s muffled cry made his groin throb with need.  He exercised the silver warriors entrance as quickly as he dared, aching to be inside of him.  He found the spot he was looking for and he stroked it for a bit, making Sephiroth tremble and push back against him.  “Good boy,” Zack purred.  He rubbed the gland for a few more minutes, feeling his lover relax more and more around his fingers.  Sephiroth was moaning steadily and panting with desperation by the time Zack stopped and positioned himself at the prepared entrance.  He thrust forward roughly, entering Sephiroth hard and deep.  The silver-haired man cried out around his gag and Cloud stroked his hair.

 

“Ah, shit,” Zack groaned, rocking back and shoving forward again.  He reached beneath the General’s hips and cupped his leashed balls while he started a rhythm.  His hand bumped against Cloud’s and he grinned at the blonde, who looked absolutely fascinated by the expressions playing over Sephiroth’s face.  “He makes some pretty faces when he’s getting his ass pounded, don’t he?” Zack panted.  He changed his rhythm to quick, hard thrusts and Sephiroth’s moan was long and loud.  He gently squeezed his balls, making his body tense with unrelieved need.  It was funny how a man that couldn’t stand to be restrained in a fight enjoyed being tied up and screwed senseless.

 

Cloud agreed with Zack; Sephiroth made some beautiful faces when he was getting taken.  The man’s flawless skin was beaded with perspiration and his brows were furrowed with pleasure and need.  Cloud had never seen an expression quite like this on his silver lover’s face before.  It was different from the look he got when he was inside of him, getting ready to cum.  Now Sephiroth’s expression was one of surrender rather than possession, and it was just as enthralling.  Cloud reached down and fondled himself with his free hand, unable to stand it any longer.     

 

 The sight of Cloud stroking himself was so arousing that Sephiroth actually managed to squeeze out a couple of drops of cum.  He groaned Zack’s name and Cloud’s name alternately, the gag warping his words and making them incoherent.  Zack’s cock was slamming in at just the right angle and Sephiroth worried that he would scream from the pleasure before long.  As hard as he tried to keep his dignity, this encounter was rapidly destroying his composure.  He heard Zack’s heavy breathing grow harsher, his grunts and groans increasing in volume as he got closer to orgasm.  Sephiroth rocked back and forth in rhythm with Zack’s thrusts, increasing the pleasure.

 

“Seph,” Zack groaned, releasing his balls to grasp his hips.  “God, you’re…so fucking…good!”  He guided the other man’s hips as he drove even harder into him.  He saw Cloud masturbating and that was the end for him.  Zack yelled and thrust once more into Sephiroth’s body, bowing over his back as he bucked inside of him and filled the condom.  His bangs hung in his eyes and his breath whistled between his teeth.  He kissed Sephiroth’s sweating back and put his arms around him, hugging him in gratitude as his orgasm finished.

 

“Hold up, Cloud,” Zack panted as he withdrew his sated member from Sephiroth’s body.

 

Cloud stopped fondling himself and looked up at him with curious blue eyes.  Zack pulled Sephiroth’s ball gag off and released his wrist restraints and leash from the headboard.  “Now, suck him off,” He ordered the General breathlessly.

 

Sephiroth gladly pushed Cloud’s thighs apart and took his swollen cock into his mouth before the blonde could even have the chance to think to protest.  The resulting moan gratified him and he stroked his tongue firmly over the satiny flesh while he sucked it in and out of his mouth.  He loved giving Cloud head—the blonde was always so accommodating and grateful for the pleasure.  He felt the young man’s trembling fingers comb gently through his hair and he squeezed his thighs in response, pleased with the action.

 

Zack enjoyed watching the helpless pleasure on Cloud’s face while he caught his breath and took the used condom off.  He caressed Sephiroth’s ass briefly before leaning over the busy General and kissing Cloud sensually.  The soft lips parted to accept his tongue and Zack thrust it suggestively into his mouth.  He could tell the kid was getting to the point where he was practically in heat with his need to be screwed.  Cloud’s breathy whimpers and sharp gasps said it all.  The plug had probably done its job by now, so Zack decided that as soon as Seph finished sucking him off, he’d snap the release on the ankle restraints and let him take him.  Zack released Cloud’s lips and pulled away so that he could watch his face.

 

He knew when Cloud came, because his expressive sapphire eyes widened for a moment and then closed in ecstasy.  His tempting lips parted and a loud, trembling moan emerged from between them.  Sephiroth’s head continued to bob up and down until the blonde’s tension faded, then he stopped and arose from between his thighs.  He claimed the blonde’s lips in a searing kiss, leaving no doubt in Zack’s mind that he was reaching his limit of self-control as well.  Zack released the ankle restraints from the links of chain attaching them to the thigh straps, giving Sephiroth the freedom of movement he needed to conduct his lovemaking. 

 

“Well, pet…how do you want your filly?” Zack inquired huskily. 

 

“On his back,” Sephiroth purred in response, “with you supporting him.”

 

Cloud blinked in confusion at the latter half of the answer but Zack understood what he meant.  He reached out and unsnapped both straps restraining Sephiroth’s genitals, tossing the devices aside absently.  Zack pushed the pillows out of the way and sat with his back against the headboard, then he put one of the pillows in his lap and grabbed the startled blonde, pulling him between his spread legs.  “Just lay back, Cloud.  I’ve got you.”

 

Cloud slowly did as he was told, resting his head on the pillow between Zack’s legs.  Sephiroth pushed the blonde’s legs apart and up, bending them at the knees.  Zack slid his hands under the back of Cloud’s knees and pulled back, holding him in an exposed, lewd position.  His strong hands may as well have been restraints for how firmly they held him in place.  Cloud was a little embarrassed but Sephiroth loomed over him and kissed him deeply again, making his groin stir again with desire. 

 

After a few moments of heated kissing, the General pulled away and reached for one of the condoms scattered at the foot of the bed.  His serpentine gaze held Cloud’s trapped as he removed the rubber from the packet and rolled it onto his long, thick shaft.  When he finished putting it on, he picked up the tube of lubricant and squeezed some into the palm of his hand.  Cloud and Zack both stared in admiration as Sephiroth worked the lube over his condom-encased dick.  The tip of his tongue swiped his lips to moisten them and Cloud’s erection returned.  By the feel of the growing lump under the pillow that Cloud’s head was resting on, Zack was getting hard again, too.

 

Sephiroth knelt between Cloud’s widespread thighs and grasped the end of the plug, working it out of the blonde’s body gently and setting it on the nightstand.  He then lowered his body on top of Cloud’s and kissed him deeply while he positioned the head of his cock.  Cloud’s pleasured gasp as he entered him made the General groan against his lips.  The blonde squeezed Zack’s legs as Sephiroth started a slow, deep rhythm.  Both he and Zack were always more gentle with Cloud than they were with each other—not only because he was slighter in build but because he’d been a virgin until they seduced him.  His sweet, bashful nature made them both protective of him and they never allowed themselves to get too rough when they took him.

 

Zack stared down at Cloud’s impassioned face, admiring the soft flush of color spreading across his cheekbones.  Sephiroth was kissing the blonde’s neck and jaw as he thrust against him and he reached out on both sides to hold Cloud’s hands down firmly on Zack’s legs.  The General increased the strength and speed of his thrusts and Cloud cried out his name.  His kiss-swollen lips were rounded as he sucked in sharp breaths.  Zack smiled, guessing that he was already getting close to coming again.

 

 “You’re so pretty when you’re getting close, Cloud,” he murmured.  If he didn’t have his hands occupied with restraining his legs for Sephiroth, he would have loved to trace those gasping lips and put his fingers into his mouth. 

 

Sephiroth grunted and gave a sharp, angled thrust of his hips and Cloud’s eyes went wide.  His sharp, breathy cry of pleasure encouraged Sephiroth to repeat the action again, and again.  Those sapphire eyes went blank and heavy-lidded as Cloud moaned both Zack and Sephiroth’s names.  A squirt of thick, creamy fluid hit Sephiroth’s left shoulder, telling Zack that Cloud was coming good and hard.  The blonde gasped and moaned again, his captured hands squeezing Zack’s legs almost painfully.

 

“Cloud,” Sephiroth panted, clenching his jaw.  He drove himself sharply into the blonde’s body once more and bowed his head as his peak hit him. 

 

Zack released Cloud’s legs and reached out to pet Sephiroth’s shiny hair.  “That’s a good stud.  Want a sugar cube?”

 

Still panting with release, Sephiroth raised his head and looked at him with a frown.  “Know your limits, Zackary.”

 

“Oh,” Zack grinned.  “I guess that was a little too over the top, eh?  Game over?”

 

“For now,” Sephiroth agreed with a smirk.  He kissed Zackary, then lowered his head and kissed Cloud.  With a content sigh, he slipped out of the blonde’s body and removed his nipple clamps before stretching out on his side, his emerald eyes lazy with satisfaction.  Zack rolled Cloud’s body towards the General and the blonde impulsively snuggled up to Sephiroth and put his arms around him.  Zack stretched out behind the younger man and spooned up against him, reaching across with one arm to comb his fingers through Sephiroth’s hair while hugging Cloud with his other arm.

 

Cloud was snoring softly in minutes, sandwiched safely between his two lovers.  Zack chuckled and Sephiroth nuzzled the blonde’s soft hair.

 

“He sleeps like a baby,” Zack whispered.

 

“A noisy baby,” replied Sephiroth.

 

Zack regarded him with intrigued amethyst eyes.  “Maybe next time we can try out the restraints on him.”

 

Sephiroth smiled faintly.  “Somehow, I don’t think Strife would object too strongly to that.”

 

* * *

The End.


End file.
